You Make Me
by MsCrayon
Summary: Nalu songfic. Natsu and Lisanna have been dating for a while thanks to... Lucy? Natsu takes some time out to think things through and finds himself at a crossroad which only he can decide upon.


**Hey guys!**

**I was listening to Usher's 'You Make Me' and I got hit with a burst of inspiration to write a Nalu songfic using the song!**

**Off we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the song 'You Make Me'**

* * *

><p><strong>You Make Me<strong>

_This is what you do_

_This is what you do_

_This is what you do_

_This is what you do_

_You make me wanna leave the one I'm with_

_Start a new relationship with you_

_This is what you do_

_I think about her and all the things that come along with_

_You make me_

_You make me wanna leave the one I'm with_

_Start a new relationship with you_

_This is what you do_

_I think about her and all the things that come along with_

_You make me_

_You make me_

A young man walked up to the park dejectedly. His normally strong yet cheerful dark orbs were clouded with anger, pain, confusion, and longing. Spotting a bench, he plopped down on it and buried his head in his hands.

_'Natsu Dragneel,' _He scolded himself. _'You are a royal idiot.' _The twentysix year-old had gotten into another fight with his long-time girlfriend, Lisanna Strauss. Ugh. Lately they had been fighting over completely petty things that they couldn't seem to work out. And it was so stupid too. They had been dating for almost over half a year. It was a wonderful relationship. They cared and showed affection for each other just about all the time. Not like PDA's 24/7. But enough to say to the world, 'I care about him/her.' But lately…

He shook his head out of the thought. Why Lucy Heartfilia would be plaguing his mind so much lately, he didn't understand. If anyone at all should be at the top of his mind, it would've been Lisanna, the one girl who he loved. But then, why was Lucy's beautiful complexion and brown eyes haunting his thoughts wherever he went? Why wasn't Lisanna's angel face the one that he saw in his dreams? Why was it Lucy? It couldn't have been because… Once more, Natsu shook his head. There was no way that he could ever have feelings for Lucy…could he?

Natsu growled in frustration and ran his fingers through his salmon colored hair, moving his bangs away from his face. He calmed himself and looked around him. It was a beautiful day in contrast with his incredibly dark mood. He spotted a couple walking by, hand-in-hand, leaning against each other and mentally cringed.

_Before anything began between us_

In place of the couple that had strode by him, he saw a ghost of himself and Lisanna, holding hands, laughing, and leaning against one another, smiling. Almost immediately, the ghost vision blurred away and Natsu shifted his gaze upon the field in the park.

_You were like my best friend_

A flashback began whirring in the back of his mind as he recalled an amusing event a while ago, back when he and Lisanna had just started dating.

_The one I used to run and talk to_

_When me and my girl was having problems_

***Flashback***

A loud knock came upon the Heartfilia household and Lucy cautiously stepped up to see who it was. Surprised at who she saw through the peephole, she opened the door. "Natsu? What are you doing here?" She asked, finding it strange that the dragon slayer actually knocked on her _door_ instead of just going through the window like he always did.

Natsu stormed into the room, livid. "Luce! I cannot believe this!"

Lucy looked over at him, slightly amused by his outburst and shut the door. She crossed her arms over her chest and smirked, asking coyly,

"Lisanna?"

"If you mean that unbelievably shallow and vapid girl who I just saw at the guild that I'm guessing you're right." He snapped. Lucy raised an eyebrow in semi-shock. It wasn't like Natsu to talk badly of someone like Lisanna. She was a sweet girl. Lucy's pretty complexion twisted into a concern frown as she sat down on the couch and motioned for Natsu to sit as well.

"What's up Natsu?" She questioned as he plopped down with a thud. "What happened?"

Her friend shook his head and waved his hand. "It doesn't matter." He replied flippantly. "I don't see how you could help."

Lucy let out and unladylike snort and smacked her best friend upside the head.

"Baka." She muttered. "Hello? Lisanna's been one of my closest friends since she came back from Edolas. Give me some credit. Also, if you haven't noticed by now, I am a girl. You know; the same gender as your girlfriend? Cut me some slack here Natsu." She sighed and gave him a look that asked him to speak his mind. Natsu sighed. He hated how she did that sometimes. About five seconds later, he had earned another smack upside the head. And three seconds after that, he relented and told Lucy what had happened.

_You used to say it'll be OK_

After hearing his tale, and understanding what had happened, Lucy smiled a little. She placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

"Chill out, Natsu." She said soothingly. "It's going to be fine. No need to blow up."

_Suggest little nice things I should do_

"What? I'm not going to do that!" Natsu exclaimed after Lucy gave him a couple of hints to woo his girlfriend back. Lucy glared.

"Look, it may seem idiotic and totally corny to you. And in a sense, it is." At Natsu's exasperated sigh, she continued. "But Lisanna will appreciate it. She'll love you for it!"

A moment of silence passed over then Natsu looked up at Lucy. She was watching him expectantly. "Well?"

He caved. "Fine." At the sight of Lucy's triumphant grin, he continued. "And it's not because you told me so. I'm doing this because I don't want Lisanna to be upset with me. She means a lot to me." Pause. Smile. "Much like you."

Lucy laughed and gave him a hug and sent the dragon slayer on his way home.

_And when I go home at night and lay my head down_

Presently, Natsu sighed as he remembered that night. He had stopped by Lisanna's house and, just as Lucy predicted, they smoothed things over with each other. He had carried himself to bed with a smirk on his face, thinking of what he had accomplished. Natsu recalled thinking to himself that he would be dreaming of Lisanna when he slept.

_All I seem to think about was you_

Instead, he had awoken about two hours later by an image of Lucy kissing him…and him kissing back.

_And how_

_You make me wanna leave the one I'm with_

_Start a new relationship with you_

_This is what you do_

_I think about her and all the things that come along with_

_You make me_

_You make me wanna leave the one I'm with_

_Start a new relationship with you_

_This is what you do_

_I think about her and all the things that come along with_

_You make me_

_You make me_

_Now what's bad is you're the one that hooked us up_

_Knowing it should have been you_

Natsu smirked at the irony of the whole situation. It was Lucy who had set them up in the first place since he was mostly in the dark with everything being girl related…and she was now the one who tempted him to leave her without even knowing it. He remembered a while after he and Lisanna had been dating, Erza had come up to him and promptly smacked him upside the head.

"Oi!" He said, rubbing the back of his head. "What the hell was that for?"

"For being a total dumbass." Erza replied. "How can guys be so clueless?"

"What the hell are you rambling about?" Natsu asked, confused.

"I'm talking about the fact that you're going out with Lisanna when Lucy is totally into you!" Natsu sat there for a while, gaping. Erza suddenly had the realization of what she just did. "Y-You…didn't know?" When she received no reply, she cursed under her breath though Natsu caught it with his dragon slayer hearing.

As he now sat there on that park bench, he thought back to Lucy once more. Why the hell did she do that? From what he was able to squeeze out of Erza (without him getting beat up in the process), Lucy had been into him for a long time. But after he had shown attraction to one of her closest girlfiends, she totally flipped on her bright smile and immediately hooked them up together…but why do that when she supposedly like him?

_What's sad is that I love her but I'm falling for you_

Natsu mentally slapped himself. The irony of the situation was getting more complex by the minute as he found himself harboring…feelings for Lucy.

_'Damn, damn, damn, damn.' _He thought. _'Damn emotions and chicks.'_

Inside however, he knew that Lucy wasn't just a chick. She was…Lucy.

_What should I do?_

"Crap." He muttered as he threw his head back and stared up at the heavens. "Give me a fucking sign." He whispered. "Tell me…what am I gonna do?"

_Should I tell my baby bye-bye?_

In his mind he found himself with Lisanna, breaking it off. He knew that she wouldn't be the only one in pain. They had both dedicated quite a while to each other. If their relationship would no longer be that of boyfriend and girlfriend, Natsu sincerely hoped to all that was good that they would remain good friends as they have always been when they were younger. He would hate to lose someone so pure and kind like her. But…maybe it would be worth it. Maybe, it would be worth the trouble…for Lucy.

_Should I do exactly what I feel inside?_

Once more, he imagined himself telling Lucy how he felt. Maybe, just maybe, she still felt as Erza described. But would she? And it would be wrong to confess his love for her while he was still dating Lisanna. But maybe he shouldn't do anything at all. Maybe it was just a fear of commitment. But then why was he so willing to give Lucy a shot at his heart?

_Cuz I, I don't wanna go,_

He balled his hands into fists and leapt up. He knew he had to do something. But what? He ought to talk to Lisanna. He took a step to his right, in the direction of Lisanna's house.

_Don't need to stay_

Then, he thought about Lucy. She ought to know too. Then he walked to the opposite direction of Lisanna's place, towards Lucy's. But then again, Lisanna was his girlfriend…

_But I really need to get it together_

For the next two minutes, he debated which way to go, seeing as how the bench he was on was coincidentally located on a straight path to either of the girls' house. Finally, he sat back down on the bench in exasperation and rubbed his temples. And he thought Math was hard back when he was forced to go to school. Social relationships were twice as complicated and did three times the damage math problems did to his head.

_You make me wanna leave the one I'm with_

_Start a new relationship with you_

_This is what you do_

_I think about her and all the things that come along with_

_You make me_

_You make me wanna leave the one I'm with_

_Start a new relationship with you_

_This is what you do_

_I think about her and all the things that come along with_

_You make me_

_You make me_

_At this point the situation's out of control_

Natsu hurriedly walked down a path. He ran up to a house, panting and banged on the door. A few moments later, a girl answered it, looking confused.

"Natsu?" He nodded and took her hands into his.

"Lisanna, we have to talk."

_I never meant to hurt her_

_But I gotta let her go_

He left the Strauss household, feeling somewhat relieved and confused. Lisanna hadn't bawled and screamed or cried like he had dreaded when he told her he wanted to break it off. She did shed a few tears, her voice choked a bit when she told him it was okay, but she didn't seem upset. Maybe she understood what was going on with him. Maybe that's why, when he gave her a hug good-bye, she had whispered to him,

"It's rude to keep a lady waiting, Natsu." Pulling away and wiping tears from her eyes, she smiled. "Go to her."

_And she may not understand it_

Lisanna had understood. Or so he thought. Perhaps he didn't catch the glimpse of pain that inflicted her eyes as she watched him walk away…from her…to Lucy. She sighed. She had known that Lucy liked Natsu. It was pretty obvious. Lisanna had wanted to break it off at the beginning, once getting him extremely rilled up in hopes that he would lose intrest. Instead, he came by her house and gave her the most heated kiss of her life. She had fallen in deep with this boy long ago. But, obviously, she smirked at the thought, not as deep as those two had fallen…with each other.

_While all of this is going on_

_I tried, I tried to fight it_

Natsu found himself quickening his pace. Lisanna's voice drifted towards his ears. Go to her. Go to her. Go to her. And damn straight, he was going. He had held back these thoughts and feelings long enough. So he stopped walking. And started running.

_But the feeling's just too strong_

When he slowed to a halt, his pounding heart told him just how hard he had ran over to Lucy's place. Or was that just because he was nervous? Damn. Lucy had him hooked and lined and she had no clue about it.

_You make me, make me_

_You make me wanna_

_You make me wanna_

_You makin' me_

He pounded furiously on the door. A hastied Lucy opened the door. Upon seeing Natsu, she rolled her eyes and leaned against the door.

"Natsu? What the hell do you want?" She demanded tiredly. "Why the hell are you knocking at my door like all hell's broken lo-"

She was immediately cut off as Natsu impulsively closed the distance between them with a deep, passionate kiss. It took Lucy a few moments before registering what was going on before she started kissing back. Swirls of emotions ran through her brain. What was going on? She snapped back to reality and pulled away from him, somewhat conscious of the fact he still had his arms around her waist.

"Natsu Dragneel, what the hell do you think you're doing?" She almost screamed. He was Lisanna's boyfriend. Lisanna was one of her closest friends. What was he doing? Her mind whirled back to a time where this was her fantasy; A time when she had fallen for Natsu, the strong, charismatic dragon slayer, but also a really close friend. That was also a time of heartbreak, when she had impulsively thrown Natsu at Lisanna in an attempt to push aside her feelings for him. It was horrible for her. After seeing how happy they had been, she realized that Natsu's happiness, though not necessarily with her, was all she could want. And now, he stood here with his arms around her, their faces dangerously close. In his eyes she saw something she had never seen…was that longing and…lust…love?

Natsu gripped her hand in his own and cupped her chin with the other hand, tilting her face so that she would be forced to look at him.

"Luce, you have done so many things to me and yet, you have never known it.''

_You make me wanna leave the one I'm with_

"You've driven me to the point of temptation and I've come all the way up there and beyond. Lucy," He paused, hesitation, knowing that she and Lisanna are (hopefully not turning to the past-tense form) great friends then continued. She had to know. "I broke it off with Lisanna."

That did it. Lucy's eyes widened to the size of saucer plates as she stared up at him. She began to back away, stuttering, "W-What?"

_Start a new relationship with you_

Natsu held her steady as he continued. "Yeah. I just broke it off with her a while ago." He brought his head closer to hers and continued in a harsh whisper, "Because of you."

Lucy's eyes widened even more and she began to pull away from him, unconcious of the fact that she still held onto his hand. Her jaw had dropped in shock and her brown eyes began tearing up.

Natsu smiled desperately and began stroking her face and her hair. He buried his face into her hair, taking in her flowery scent and just basking in her prescense. He forced himself to pull away and found himself lost in her eyes.

_This is what you do_

"You've made me do some incredibly crazy things Lucy.

_I think about her and all the things that come along with_

"Whenever I found myself thinking of Lisanna,

_You make me_

_You make me wanna leave the one I'm with_

_Start a new relationship with you_

"All I could ever think about was you and just being with you.''

_This is what you do_

_I think about her and all the things that come along with_

_You make me_

_You make me_

"Like Lisanna wasn't the one." He let out a shaky breath and smiled just a little as his hand brushed away a solitary tear that ran down Lucy's face. His firm yet ever-so gentlegrip on her hand tightened. "You're the one, Lucy. It's you. And I can't think of or know of anyone or anything that could be better for me than to just be with you."

Lucy had kept her mouth shut this entire time, still trying to get the initial shock of Natsu breaking up with Lisanna. She was having an even harder time trying to absorb Natsu's sudden love confession. Angrily, she pushed him away.

"How dare you!" She screamed. "How dare you. I can not believe you just did that. You just broke a wonderful girl's heart and you're suddenly doing a one-eighty and high-tailing it to the best friend? Sorry, Natsu. But I refuse to be the rebound girl, especially to one of my closest friend's ex."

Her heart was beating rapidly, emotions storming inside her petite form. How dare he do this to her? To Lisanna? How could he?

Yet somewhere, somewhere deep and secret underneath her exterior anger and bitterness to the present situation, a glimmer of hope was peaking through the darkness that had shrouded a part of her heart that had grown ever since Natsu and Lisanna had begun going out. She so badly wanted to believe every word that he had just said. But she just couldn't.

"Lucy," Natsu's hoarse whisper brought her back to look into those dark determined eyes. "I want you to look back at our past history together and find one—just one time when I have lied to you. I swear on the heavens and all that is good and real that I am solely proclaiming my love for you, Luce. I love and care for you too damn much to ever hurt you intentionally. And hell will freeze over before that ever happens."

Lucy stood in front of him in silence, tears pouring down her eyes. It was true. Natsu had never lied to her. If anything, she had been his confidant, his private diary so to speak. Well, aside from Happy, that is. But it was a family thing between them. For Natsu and Lucy, it was different. Their relationship had been one built on love and compassion and trust and over a long time of friendship. Natsu embraced her.

"Please, Lucy." He begged, his voice slightly muffled. "Believe me when I say I love you."

A few moments passed until Natsu felt a slender hand touch his face. Reluctantly, he pulled away from Lucy, his arms still around her waist. The celestial mage was smiling up at him, crying. Lucy pressed her palm against his cheek.

"You don't have to ask me that, Natsu." She whispered. "I can't say that I'm going to fall madly in love with you now."

Her eyes locked with his.

"Because I fell for you a long time ago."

Natsu smiled widely and their lips met in a passionate kiss, holding each other close, wishing time would stop right there and then, just so they'd never have to part ways.

* * *

><p><strong>So, loved it? Hated it? Please let me know what you thought of it! c:<strong>


End file.
